


Order Up

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ASTRO Cafe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Rumors, curiosities, reader perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Astro, the cafe and source of rumors on end is just like every other cafe. Except maybe it really isn’t.





	1. The Giggle Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Astro Amino. The title is kinda meaningless? It's just how I see Sanha but not really how he is in this.

The sign above you read ‘Astro’ in large neon purple, the cute letters cutting their way through the yellow star that served as it’s background on the black sign. Underneath in equally cute letters it read ‘Coffee of the stars’. The sign was cute and inviting even though both the window and glass door were covered by thick dark curtains. On the door there resided a reasonably sized quality stamp by the handle that read ‘Astro serving coffee from the stars since 1994′. It had caused you to blink at it a moment as you knew this cafe wasn’t but barely a year old. It was quaint but that was part of the reason you here to begin with. 

You had heard the rumors about Astro and that was what had drawn you in, not the smell of coffee wafting from the small cafe. Nor the cute sign that was big enough to catch the attention of a passerby easily. Nor was it the somewhat inviting vibe that exuded from the place despite the curtains. No it had been the rumors swimming around your school about it. 

Some of the rumors were impossible, others too good to be true, and a few of them were borderline creepy. Rumor had it that the cafe was run only by pretty boys, pretty enough to be idols if the rumor they were idols was false. Reviews of the place said their coffee was the best, rumor stated that with one look the barista would know exactly what you wanted and that’s why it was the best. Another rumor floating around was that as soon as you locked eyes with the barista all the other customers drifted away like they no longer existed. And the most outrageous rumor that you’d heard was that the cafe couldn’t be found unless you weren’t looking for it. As if it just floated between existence until a customer with the right merits wandered by. 

You’d already proven the last rumor false just by finding the cafe, but you had to admit it was tucked away in a weird position. Unable to be spotted until you were right upon it. Now all that was left was to disprove the rest. Yet you can’t help but hesitate slightly at the thought of some of the creepier rumors being true. You shake the thought away though with the knowledge if one rumor wasn’t true surely the others couldn’t be that true either. 

A small bell dinged cheerily from the door as you entered. The first thing you noticed though was that it was actually rather bright inside. The ceiling was strung with crystal stars that reflected the strong lights that were shone on them in every direction onto the deep purple walls. The effect was something like the night sky with the addition of lamps for various mood lighting. 

The next  thing you took note of was the soft hum of chatter, muted as it was. It had the same feel as the chatter in every other coffee shop. The smell of coffee was even stronger now that you were so close to the source but now it was accompanied by an undercurrent of pastries. A glance at the counter revealed a showcase display, it was well stocked with the standard fare. The pastries were either color themed to the place in yellows and purples or star shaped. 

The counter itself was just like every other counter in every other coffee shop you’d been to. 

The menu was hanging behind the counter. It was black while the font was written with a chalk-like feel, small stars littering the empty spaces between fares. Everything was cute, but standard for a cafe.

Nothing about the place was very special you noted glancing from left to right. Which also allowed you to notice the extremely unbalanced ratio of female customers, you brushed that knowledge aside. Instead taking note of how plush the chairs were, all of them in varying shades of yellow and purple. All the wood work was dark and worn looking but not so much as to bring down the atmosphere.

You couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that the rumors so far were all false as you made your way to the counter. You had to do a double take when you caught sight of the barista who you hadn’t noticed before. He was tall, with his purple waist apron showing over the counter. Taking in his brunette hair and large eyes you decided he was definitely idol level cute as you started approaching the counter again. 

The moment your eyes met his, two feet from the counter all the chatter that had been continuing behind you was gone. It suddenly felt like you and him were the only ones in the cafe. You felt a blush dusting your cheeks at the thought and the blush only grew deeper when he smiled. Reading his name tag you realized it was just as themed as everything else. Printed in yellow it read ‘Your star’ with the name hand written in purple. The barista’s name Sanha, was written with the a’s as stars. It only added to his cuteness. 

“Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?” Sanha greeted his voice slightly more high pitched than you had expected. It was endearing and charming for reasons you couldn’t name because you couldn’t think. 

“Um…uh…” You felt the blush grow deeper when he giggled at your reaction. Somehow you were sure this wasn’t the first time someone had reacted like this when he smiled at them. 

“It’s your first time right?” You could only nod to him. Sanha giggled again as he glanced over his shoulder at the menu scanning it. For a moment he was glancing between you and the menu nodding his head. "You look like you’d like an Over the Moon.” He stated with finality as he turned back to you, eyes meeting again as his smile spread wider.

You felt your heart rate speed up just a little bit at the name of the drink. Pulling your eyes away from his to the description you almost gasped. It was exactly your kind of drink, when you looked back at him with wide eyes he was giggling again. It was a sound you really wanted to hear more often. But you knew you’d never find the words to say that to him. Instead you agreed to his suggested order as you smiled at him.

“So one Over the Moon for…?” Sanha smiled again wide eyes inquiring as he spoke. You gave him your name just barely keeping the swooning smile off your face as you paid. It was hard not to stare at him as you moved down to wait patiently at the order pick up counter.

All the background chatter was back again the moment you looked away from his face. It was nosier than you had recalled and now you could hear the soft piano music playing underneath the chatter. Another girl was at the counter now looking just as smitten as you felt. Looking up and around your eyes landed on a picture with Sanha and who you could easily assume were his coworkers. They were holding up a huge banner standing in front of the cafe with large smiles on their faces. You were so distracted taking in their smiling faces you jumped when your name was called. 

Sanha giggled again calling you over once more handing you the sugary drink you’d ordered. He winked at you saying, “See you again next time” before going back to making the other customer’s order. She was only a few feet away from you but you hadn’t noticed her at all. 

Taking a sip of your drink through the translucent purple straw you felt your eyes roll back in pleasure. This was definitely the drink you were in the mood for. As you walked away from the counter you turned the cup to see how he had written your name. The lines were once more themed around stars as you read them eyes scanning for your name. It was next to the line that read ‘My star’ in yellow with the handwritten name in purple ink. It was spelled right and written cutely which made you smile as you made your way out of the cafe, leaving the smell of coffee and pastries behind. You hadn’t planned to stay long. But you were already planning your next visit.

Feeling the wind against your face, you took another sip. Thoughts drifting back to the rumors. Astro really was like any other themed cafe, except maybe it wasn’t because Sanha was there.


	2. The Solid Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles will be pretty much meaningless the whole way through this fic, it's just how I see them.

You weren’t sure how you’d wandered here, having only been wandering aimlessly through the shopping district. Your feet must have had other plans though as you found yourself standing before the very cafe you had failed to return to all week. Even after promising yourself you would be back as soon as possible you had neglected to even think about the little cafe even once. Though Sanha’s giggle had repeated itself in your mind on repeat for hours on end.

Looking up at the neon purple sign you couldn’t help but wish it was a little less  inviting as the company of others was far from what you wanted right now. Yet you found yourself pulling open the curtained door anyway. You heard the dinging of the bell as you stepped into the scented hug of that was the smell of coffee wafting from within. When you glanced around though you had to wonder if you had wandered into the right place. 

The beautiful crystal stars that had hung from the ceiling before were gone. They had been replaced by oddly shaped green stars that reflected their light onto dark blue walls. The whole cafe had an earthier tone you felt as you glanced around taking it all in. The chairs that had been yellow and purple were now plush muted browns and golds. Looking around you also noted that there weren’t anywhere near as many customers as there had been the first time. The pastry counter was also looking emptier with only a few brownies and a slice of chocolate cake laced with stars remaining. You took into account the hour was later than your first visit as you realized the slow hum of chatter was barely noticeable. The soft piano music could be heard instead.

Making your way to the counter you hoped that Sanha would be there. You were a little surprised to see a different barista, no less handsome than the tall blonde had been cute. He was brunette and much shorter than Sanha with his deep green apron barely visible over the counter. When his dark eyes locked with yours it felt once more like you were the only customer. His smile was bright, soothing and much welcomed after the awful day you’d had.   


When you reached the counter he smiled greeting you warmly. “Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?” His voice was low, as soothing as his smile. 

It was hard not to smile back at him and lose focus in his eyes. “Wasn’t the cafe done in purple just a week ago?” You asked ignoring his question and reading his name badge. Next to the green ‘Your star’ was a hand written Rocky in brown.

“It must be your second time here.” Rocky’s smile didn’t fade at all as he looked you over glancing back at the menu with a ‘hmm’. He sidestepped your question as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully dark eyes half closed in concentration. “I think you’d like the Wishing Star.” Rocky nodded at his own words turning back to you awaiting your decision.   


You glanced up at the menu this time deciding to actually read it. All of the names were different star references than the last time. Each drink with it’s own appeal and also not the same as last time. You had had to wonder how extensive a coffee shop’s menu could be. A different drink caught your eye. “I think I’ll have the Bursting Star instead.” You smiled at Rocky who only frowned  in reply. 

“I don’t know that might be a little spicier than you’d like.” Rocky shook his head seeing the determination in your eyes. “If that’s what you want though…” He punched it into the register. “So that will be one Bursting Star for…”   


You gave him your name with a smile handing him exact change before making your way down the counter to wait. As you waited you observed him with thoughts of the rumors you hadn’t addressed coming to mind. There were always new rumors about this place after all it was hard to keep up. When he called your name you tried not to jump looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled at you, but there was a sadness in his eyes. 

“I hope you like this drink.” Rocky said handing it to you. You weren’t sure why he was so concerned you were sure plenty of customers who didn’t take their advice on what drink to order.   


“I think I will.” You smiled looking at the way he’d written your name in brown next to ‘My star’ the writing on the cup was now green. You turned your back though before you took a sip from the translucent brown straw. It took your breath away with the spices, but you weren’t about to let him know he was right. So you made a fake satisfied noise before walking away from the counter.  


“You don’t have to pretend to like something you don’t.” Rocky’s low voice called softly after you as you sped walked to the exit. You stopped to look back at him, he was grinning like he knew all the answers.   


You yanked open the door and stepped outside seeing the fading light of the sun on the horizon. The second sip of your new drink wasn’t any better than the first. Next time you would definitely take their advice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever read XXX Holic that's the vibe I'm going for. If I fail don't be afraid to tell me.


	3. The Soft Boss

This time when your feet stopped in front of the cafe it was with purpose. All week you'd been craving something unnameable to drink, it wasn't the first time you'd had such cravings either. Yet in those previous instances you just settled for whatever was around trying to fill the flavor craving until it went away. Looking up at the inviting neon sign you had to wonder if so far it had been a fluke. There was no way they would be able provide for a flavor even you weren't sure you were looking for. 

As you stepped up to the door seeing the familiar curtains hanging, you noticed a sign to the left causing you to blink. Looking at it more closely you realize it's the hours of operation posted in bright yellow to a backdrop of purple. Thinking back to your first visit three weeks ago you can't remember them being posted. Shrugging it off you opened the door and wondered once more if you were really in the right place. 

There were no other customers heard as you crossed the threshold the bell's cheery chime your only greeting. The soft piano music was the only noise that floated to your ears. The smell of coffee was fainter than the last time you had visited instead overtaken by the smell of fresh pastries. You thought back to the hours posted outside and realized that the cafe had just opened. Even so it was a stillness you hadn't been expecting. Taking in the interior it's hard to be surprised to see that once more it has changed.

There are still stars hung from the ceiling, this time they are mixed with little half moons both of them made of crystal. The lights still shine on them from different angles causing them to reflect onto the wall but the wall once more was painted a different color. This time it was painted like the sky at dusk with deep blues, black, and a few shades of orange-red towards the bottom. The reflections looking like constellations above the last rays of sunshine. 

The chairs were gone now replaced by couches dyed in deep colors of autumn reds with pillows of deep blues and blacks. They looked soft and worn in a way that belied their newness. Inviting. You only shook your head at them knowing that today you still wouldn't have the time to stay and enjoy your beverage. Looking at the counter as you approach you noticed the pastries there are star shaped cookies iced with the colors of dusk. 

As you approached you looked for the barista hoping that maybe this time it might be Sanha. When you see the barista it isn't Sanha but you find that you aren't disappointed. There's something about the young man behind the counter that's soft and makes you okay with the change. He's cute and when he smiles at you his eyes turn into crescents that remind you of the small half moons hanging above. He's not quite as tall as Sanha, his red apron visible above the counter, but he is just as cute. 

"Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?" His voice was cute, just like he was but he was taller than expected as you had to look up to further than expected to meet his eyes. They closed in another crescent as he spoke. 

You couldn't help smiling back at him. He reminded you a puppy except he didn't because he also felt like a cat in the way he moved. Reading his name badge you smiled at it. In black it said 'Your star owner' while next to it the hand written name Moonbin could just barely be read in a deep shade of red. Glancing at the menu you wondered if this time he would make a suggestion for you as well. All of the drinks were star references different once more to the ones previously. When nothing caught your eye you found yourself looking back at him helplessly.

"It's only your third time right?" Moonbin's voice was sweet and full of understanding as he looked between you and the menu. A few hmm's and ah's falling from his plump lips. He side glanced at the display of pastries as he studied your face one more time. "I think for today a Roaming Comet and the Red Dwarf would be a good choice." He smiled though this time with his eyes wide open. 

You resisted the urge to question the naming policy as you nodded and paid for your choices. This time you would put faith in their decision. When he bent over to the pastry counter and reached in grabbing a muffin that was sprinkled with star shaped cranberries you began to question your decision. You took it graciously anyway all the questions about why the decor was constantly changing dying on your lips as he smiled at you again. You could always ask him when he handed you your drink it wasn't like anyone else had wandered in yet. 

Waiting at the pick up counter you watched as he made your drink this time letting the piano music soothe you. Last time you'd come in you had been in a fairly bad mood. You had left in a better one so today you were hoping to start off on the right food by hopefully getting your craving filled. It helped that Astro had a calm and relaxing atmosphere. You almost jumped though when your name was called having lost yourself in thought while staring at one of the inviting couches. Taking your order you smiled. "So does it ever look the same in here?" You asked without thinking as you glanced at your name written in that same deep red, almost ineligible written next to the black 'My star'. 

The crescent smile was back as Moonbin looked out over the cafe, there was pride to his posture. "Sometimes. Do you like it here?" His question was soft and you could tell he was curious but wouldn't press it if you didn't want to answer. 

You took a sip of your drink, the muffin still in your hand untouched. It was exactly the flavor you had been looking for and your eyes closed in bliss honest answer falling from your lips. "I like it so much I might just stay next time." You smiled at him and he smiled back widely. "For now I'll see you next time." You smiled again and waved while he turned away back to the counter where another customer was walking up. You hadn't heard the bell ring but he had glanced that way just seconds ago. 

Stepping out into the morning light was a little bit of a disconnect after being surrounded by dusk. But you smiled taking a bite of the muffin. It was cranberries and blueberries and somehow managed to hit the spot just right when you took a sip of your drink. Contentedly you walked away from the little cafe glad that you had stopped by. Sanha hadn't been there with his adorable laugh but Moonbin was cute with that crescent smile. You hoped that maybe one of them would be there the next time you stopped by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might take a dark turn at the end... I haven't decided yet.


	4. The Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally when I wrote this it was going to be Myungjin. It's not now so I had to come up with something completely different for Eunwoo than I had expected. Oh well I hope it turns out alright.

You could hear the chatter from inside the normally quiet cafe even before you stood before it, the neon purple sign beckoning you closer with it's subtle invitation to flavor. It intrigued you and jogged your memories of some of the newest rumors floating around. There were always so many rumors about this cafe it was hard to keep up. Only a few of them had been true so far and you doubted this one would prove any different. After all how true could it be. 

You had to remind yourself you had thought the same thing about them knowing exactly what you should drink without knowing you at all. Shaking your head you made your way closer to the cafe. If there was a rumor to disprove standing outside wasn't going to do it. 

Seeing the now familiar curtain covered window you noticed the hours sign was once more absent. You shrugged it off just as you had shrugged off it's existence. You realized this probably meant that Moonbin wouldn't be the barista greeting you today. Though you already thought that to be the case from the noise volume that only increased as you opened the door. The bell's cute chime still ringing throughout the store was drowned in your ears by the squeals of all the customers.

The decor had change again though this time you weren't surprised. What surprised you was the line that seemed to span all the way to the door. The last person in line was only a few feet from where you stood now. You looked around the cafe seeing the sheer amount of people that were somehow shoved inside and thought about leaving. But then you heard the barista's voice calling out a name. It was soft, sweet, and something about it drew you in. There was no way you were going to leave without seeing the voice's owner.

Standing in line gave you the perfect opportunity to look around noticing the differences. There were still small stars hanging from the ceiling this time they were pink brushed glass with little mirrors hanging inside to cause the reflections onto the walls. The walls this time were delicately painted clouds, their undersides and edges tinted pinks and light purples with the implied sun's rays. It made you think of a gentle morning with the puffiness of the clouds and the gentle colors. It was calming and in tune with the barista's soft voice together they drew you into feeling the stillness of a quiet morning.

Glancing around you noticed the couches were different this time, stiffer and less inviting. They were varying shades of pastel pinks with lavender pillows shaped like clouds adorning them. From what you could see as almost every seat was taken. Though the couches must be more comfortable than they looked as the last customer served sank into one with a soft sigh of contentment. The line was moving faster than you thought it would and soon there were even customers behind you.

Yet you knew that as soon as your eyes met with this barista's everyone else would float away. They weren't important in that moment. You found yourself longing for that moment as you looked over the pastries offered today. They were mostly pastel pink some cute stars and a few with little clouds drawn on them in icing as well. They were just as cute as always. The menu behind them was filled with more star references and a few cloud ones thrown in with them. This time you took the time to actually read them all not that you were planning to decide your own order anyway. 

The line was moving again, you would finally be next but you still couldn't see the barista as the person in front of you was taller. So instead of bothering with trying to see around them you continued to take in Astro, there really hadn't been much time for more than a glance over before. Looking at the dark wooden tables this time you noticed small engravings of stars made out of hangul. You weren't sure what they said. 

Finally the person in front of you was moving. Your eyes met the barista's as he moved to make the drink quickly, his hands almost a blur as he stepped down and aside. Your breath had caught in your throat from just that. All the noise around you dying down to nothing more than background humming. Even as you stared at his flawless side profile. His dark hair was perfectly in order and not a single imperfection could be see on his face. The smile he was beaming at the previous customer as he handed them their order was gentle and stunning all in one.

"Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?" His voice was just as charming up close as it had been from afar. You found yourself speechless before him. You weren't sure that you could even order if you had been intending to decide on your own. He was taller than Moonbin had been and he was looking down at you slightly. You found yourself looking down at the counter to recompose for a second his pink apron catching your eye over the counter. 

You looked back up with a smile only after a second to glance at his name badge next to the printed lavender 'Your star' was Eunwoo in pretty pastel pink hand writing. You could only smile again as you tried to meet his eyes and faltered at his smile. He was just too pretty to look at directly. "Wh-what would you suggest?" You finally stuttered out feeling the flush climb up your cheeks. The rumor about the most beautiful man working here had definitely not been an exaggeration. 

"It's your fourth visit right?" Eunwoo's soft voice told you he was looking at you sweetly even if you hadn't courage to look at his eyes again. You knew he was looking between you and the menu as you stood there. None of the other customers seemed to be bothered by the wait and the customer before you had gone through the same motions. It had been their seventh visit, they were currently sitting on of the couches sipping whatever it was he had suggested. You hadn't been listening that hard. 

You looked up when he didn't answer after a final hmm. He smiled at you making eye contact as he spoke, as if it what he had to say was the most important thing you would hear today. You weren't sure that it wasn't.

"I think a Star Promise would be best." His smile was in his dark eyes as he rang you up for your purchase. 

Stepping on down the line to wait you noticed that the number of customers inside had dwindled but you didn't remember if anyone had left. Different rumors you'd heard circled your mind all jumbled together by Eunwoo. They weren't important you told yourself staring up at the picture of all the barista's and who you now knew to be the owner. There were only two unfamiliar faces left. You found yourself staring at Sanha's smile in the photograph and ended up jumping again when your name was called. 

"Please come again." Was all Eunwoo said with a smile before quickly attending to the next customer in line. You didn't feel slighted though as the line was once more by the door. 

As you walked by those waiting you wondered why you suddenly felt no urge to stay. But you pushed that thought aside stepping into the sunlight of early afternoon that visit had taken longer than you had expected. The drink was just as amazing as it always was. Somehow exactly what you wanted to drink. You couldn't push away the smile on your lips as you planned your next visit. Of course you hoped it would be Sanha, but you also sort of hoped to meet those other two unfamiliar faces as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I decided we are going with the dark ending. Though it's more a light gray kind than a truly black ending.


	5. The Wink Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so originally this was a Myungjin so there weren't a seprate chapters for Mj or Jinjin but now that there are and we're here I'm not so sure about them. So please be nice.

You had planned on coming sooner but life had gotten in the way. It was two weeks before your feet landed you in front of the by now very familiar cafe. Except this time it wasn't very familiar. You stared between the sign and the suspiciously curtain free window for a full two minutes you were sure. The interior was visible even from outside and something about that really threw you off. Though not as visible as it could have been as there was a large hand painted, mint sloppy star that covered most of it.

You hadn't been expecting things to be the same, they never were. Yet this was a change you hadn't been expecting. For all the differences inside there had been constants and now it seemed those as well would disappear. 

Swallowing you reached fir the handle the familiar smell of coffee already luring you in. You knew it couldn't be that different and still be Astro.

You were proven right as the subtle hint of pastry mixed in with the coffee smell greeted you with the chiming bell. The baubles hung from the ceiling were still there, this time mint stars that looked like they were painted on something then peeled off with mirrors shards shoved into them. They were cute and the reflections they cast on the wall created patterns from the sun and not the lamps. 

The wall this time was a long strand of ethereal looking colors that seemed to move as you looked at them. Like the Northen lights, but not all the same colors as it. Looking around you notcied the chairs were back. They were all different shades of mint, some so light it was hard to say they had a color. The pillows piled on top of them covered in polka dots, also in mint. There were so many pillows though you had to wonder how the few customers there sat comfortably.

The pastries in the display were all color themed as well the cookies cut into shapes similar to the star on the window. The menu's opitions were still different, each one a little more unique in flavor than the last. Glancing them over you realized you still hadn't seen the barista. Somehow you knew there was no way it was any of the baristas you'd met before. The rumors so far on this note were true.

If you were honest with yourself more of the rumors were true than you wanted to admit. Pushing those thoughts aside you looked for the barista as you finally reached the counter. When a short, but cute barista stepped out from behind the display, wiping his hands on a mint apron you were shocked. He was shorter than you.

He smiled widely at you the greeting falling from his lips smoothly. "Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?" Next he winked at you settling behind the register eyes already crescents from his smile. Reading his name badge you saw his name written in curvy mint 'Myungjun' next to a pastel mint Your Star. 

You hesitated when he opened his eyes to look at you. Frowning at the idea of deciding for yourself. He only smiled wider and without even looking at the menu he studied your face. It took him two seconds to be speaking again. "I would reccomend the Plasma Star today." His voice was higher than before, friendly and sweet. Understanding.

You wondered what he was understanding as you paid and made your way down the line. This time as you waited you looked at the customers again. They were still chattering but they were calm. Buried among the pillows. Other rumors came to mind as you looked at them. 

Rumors that were put away as your name was called. Myungjun winked at you when you left but said nothing. You could only sip your drink, thoughts a mess as you walked back out. That hadn't been the relaxing visit you'd been hoping for, nor had he been Sanha but the drink he had suggested had been worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering the couches were a subtle nod to Binu and the window is a subtle nod to Myungjin. Because I'm still a shipper.
> 
> I'm really not good at writing in this style. I'm sorry.


	6. The Gummy Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is the end. It's going to be kind of dark. I wanted this piece to a little like XXXholic. Is it? No. But the ending will be.
> 
> Just so you all know Jinwoo is my bias. Like my second ultimate bias. It might show.

You'd found yourself back much sooner than you had anticipated the desire for something unnameable was back. And with that feeling your feet had naturally lead you back to Astro. The little sign was the same but it still took you aback that the curtain was gone. This time though on the window the star was a little lop-sided and blue. The kind of blue you associated with cloudless days on end. It was thicker and less finally painted with parts of the paint looking like it had started running before it was finished. They had been left though. 

Taking hold of the handle the lure of coffee was already too strong. There wasn't a long line today, but there was one and a loud laugh that echoed around the cafe whenever a customer stepped up to pick up their order. Nothing more of the barista could be heard though.

Looking around as you approached the line you noted the little stars hanging from the ceiling were just as shoddily done as the one on the window. Yet in the little drips of paint on these stars the mirror shards were embedded sparkling in the soft sunlight of the afternoon. The reflections were leaving pretty makeshift stars on the walls which were painted that same cloudless blue. But there were clouds painted on them fluffy and realistic. Almost as if you could easily go take a seat on one of the denser looking ones. 

The chairs around the room were a mix of whites and blues. The pillows shaped like clouds, and covered in fluff that made you want to cuddle them. They distracted you almost as much as the age range of the customers today. There weren't very many sitting at the tables or in the seats but they were all different ages. One little girl was sipping from a colorfully concocted drink as she held her mother's hand, sitting on her knee.

Turning back to the counter the cloud theme continued to the pastries all of which were fluffy and light. There were few with icing instead replaced by cream puffs and eclairs whose filling looked as fluffy as the pillows. The menu had it's star references in full force with a few cloud names mixed with them. 

When you stepped up the counter, only one person you could see the barista he was short, his blue apron barely visible over the counter. But his eyes were kind and his smile was gummy. The child in front of you was shorter, maybe only fourteen and he smiled at her. You didn't listen to exchange instead your eyes taking his name badge. He was the last of the baristas from the picture. 

On the name badge written cutely in that cloudless blue next to the white 'Your Star' was the name Jinwoo. His name was just as cute as his smile when he bounced over to fix the girl's drink. You couldn't help watching him do so, his shoulders drawing your attention. And he laughed as he handed the girl her drink calling her name sweetly. Inside you thought of Sanha's giggle and almost wished for it. But then he was bounding back to the counter gummy smile in place and you didn't mind.

What followed the gummy smile was the standard greeting. "Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?" His voice was lower than expected from the laugh as you hadn't been paying attention and when you looked at him he seemed to understand. Like Myungjun he didn't look at the menu either he looked you up and down.

You felt your cheeks flush at the way he looked at you, gummy smile gone but a thoughtful look in it's place. He hmm'ed only once before the smile was back bigger than before. "I think for today the Nebulous cluster would suit your taste buds." He didn't wait for you nod before ringing you up and asking for your name. 

As you moved down the counter to wait you looked up at the picture again. You had met everyone like you had wanted to. And yet there was a lingering feeling the back of your mind that you just wanted to see Sanha again. There were rumors about that too. Finding that only one barista would suit your tastes. You couldn't remember the rest of that rumor though as your name was called. 

There was a gummy smile with your order, it was a mixture of colors that didn't quite mix but instead layered on each other. Jinwoo's laugh was absent until he saw you take your first sip, waiting to see you liked it. Then he was bounding down to the next customer no further words. 

As you left the shop, the drink chilled and wonderful you wondered how they knew. How they always knew what you needed. And if maybe if it was Sanha next time if you would find out. 


	7. Astro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

You hadn't meant to wander by today. Everything had been too busy too hectic and you knew there was no time. Yet your feet hadn't listened to you and walked you down the familiar street of their own accord. Telling your brain it was a shortcut and yet you stopped short before that neon purple sign. It was blinking invitingly at you even as you had walked down the street. You had every intention of passing by. 

That was until you noticed the curtains were back in the window and the star was gone from the glass. There were no hours posted and the air smelled heavily of coffee just and under bite of pastry wafting from within. You hesitated only a second, if that before you swung open the door to be greeted by the charming bell. The smell of coffee was still overpowering but with your frequent visits you were able to pick up the smell of sugar cookies underneath. You found your eyes drawn away from the counter by the sparkling crystal stars above your head. They were reflecting the light of strong lamps onto purple walls drawing in your eye.

You glanced around the shop your head swimming in a daze for no reason you could think of. Your heart beat racing at the thought that you might be right as the surroundings for once looked familiar outside and in. The plush chairs were varying shades of yellows and purples that you recognized while the patrons that occupied them were not. You paid them no mind their chatter filling your ears as you stepped towards the counter. There wasn't anyone behind it but you were hoping it was him. 

Just as you stopped at the counter he popped up from behind the case of pastries still housing perfectly delectable looking star themes. Sanha didn't look any different from the first time still cute and his name badge only added to it. 

"Hello and welcome to Astro, what star can I get for you today?” Sanha greeted his voice full and warm though just as high pitched as you remembered. His smile was wider though. The way he looked at you made you think he remembered you but he didn't say anything instead waiting patiently. 

You didn't even look at the menu as you smiled at him. You weren't sure why it suddenly felt like coming back somewhere comfortable as the blush settled over your cheeks once more when his eyes stared into yours. Probably deciding your order. You only smiled back. "Can you pick for me?" 

"It's your seventh visit right?" Sanha giggled looking back the menu as if he was delighted. He barely glanced it over though before arriving at a conclusion. "I think it's time for the Final Star." He smiled as he punched in your order and you moved down the line another customer already pressing in behind you. 

Looking at the plush chairs as you waited this time you felt the need to stay. There was an empty seat by one of the dark wooden tables. When he handed you the order with a final giggle before bouncing off you made your way to it. The chair was just as plush as it looked and the drink in your hand was as good as always. Filling the need you hadn't known existed.

Since you were sitting close enough you looked down at the table to look at the hangul you had seen before. Inspecting them you blinked at the realization they were names, each of them written cutely into stars tumbling across the wood, scrunched together, and overlapping but each still uniquely distinct. You felt something pull at the pit of your stomach when your own name appeared. Rumors from before only now solidifying in your mind. 

The drink in your hand was already half gone by the time you felt yourself sinking backward, the chair so comfortable you didn't feel like leaving. The terror at seeing your own name filling your mind but yet it felt natural. The first rumor came to mind. That you can never find this place when you want it. Another rumor that as soon as you saw the barista no one else existed. The last rumor, the rumor you had wanted to forget that once you sat down you never left. 

The drink was in it's dregs as you put the pieces together your eyes glued to the star of your name engraved on the table. This was your final resting place. The final star was the gateway to heaven and as soon as you finished this drink you would rest forever in the afterlife with the sound of Sanha's giggle as your guide. 

The lives you'd lived before flashed before your mind's eye as you came to terms with your soul's death. Each drink had brought a new life time, each new barista a new chance at living differently. While Sanha had been your first he would now be your last. 

Finishing the final sip you closed your eyes and accepted that no one lives forever as Sanha giggled for you one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here. I'm not really sure how we got here. It was a really rocky road for me to take. I don't like writing in this style nor am I particularly good at it. For those of you that joined me anyway I thank you sincerely. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different member


End file.
